The Third Side
by Rayany Amor
Summary: A new side is born through the chaos and death of war, one that will end the war entirely. It's no longer a black and white world, gray has now come to over-throw and engulf both sides. Permanently. Rated T for paranoia, (small) gore, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Painted shadows danced across the room as the soft glow from the fire place flickered steadily. The creaking of old floorboards could barely be heard as it was accompanied by slow, lazy footsteps. Leather boots lazily traveled across the floor to the single arm chair positioned a few feet from the hearth. A weary body eased itself into the comfy chair and sagged back into its cushions. The man sat there for a moment, his old eyes locked on the flames in front of him as if reliving his past. It was only when the clock struck twelve and its heavy tolls sounded did the man stir. Slowly reaching towards the wooden side table, aged hands clasped the leather bound book. Calloused fingers separated the pages from the cover in order to reach the first chapter. It was a tale of a young boy whose journey was the most important one of all…

xXx

Rain poured down on the world in sheets, almost as if God was trying to display his displeasure. A mop of platinum hair bobbed and weaved through the streets of , skillfully sticking to the shadows of England to avoid the judgmental eyes of mankind. The teen wasn't considered to be acceptable by this era's social norm. He was constantly ridiculed and beaten up just because of his looks. Devil child, street rat, even killer were all the sorts of names he grew up to. The acidic words lashed at him as if they themselves were whips made with thorns. Of course, like they say, time heals all wounds and so the teen learned how to avoid the humans, how to block out their words of hurt. And soon, he met someone who didn't judge him. Someone who didn't flinch away from his appearance, who didn't shout hurtful words at him. Someone who loved him unconditionally, even though he wasn't blood.

A slight smile touched red lips at the memory, one of the few ones he had that was actually made up of pure happiness. The smile was gone the next instant as the cliff came into view. He finally made it. The black order.

xXx

Gloved fingers dug into the cliff's wall repeatedly. The teen had been climbing for an hour already, yet it seemed as though he was still a ways away from the top.

A golden ball floated back and forth in front of his field of vision, "Cut it out Tim, I'm trying to climb here. Don't make me fall." The golem merely revealed dual rows of sharp razor fine teeth before floating back to a safe distance.

It was only when the sun started setting towards the opposite side of the cliff did he finally make it to the top. With the last of his energy he hefted himself over the edge and rolled onto his back, his chest heaving as he took in deep breaths. That was almost not worth the trouble of coming to the Black Order in the first place.

After he regained his breath the teen hoisted himself off the ground and walked the few steps to the Head Quarters front doors.

"Hello? My name is Allen Walker, I was sent here by General Cross. Is anyone there?" He slowly walked closer to the door, or closer to the giant face carving that took up the small section of wall.

"_please stand still for the examination_" a disembodied voice sounded and not a moment later the stone gatekeeper sent a ray of pale yellow light down on the teen that stood out amongst the stormy blackness of the night, silently scanning him for any potential threats. Aside from the strange red tattoo running across the left side of his face, everything seemed to be in check. "Pass." He bellowed out.

Dual doors creaked open ominously as a girl in a short skirt holding a clip board walked out.

"I'm Lenalee Lee. Follow me please." She said politely, though her tone of voice left no room for arguments. Allen knew she was discreetly keeping a guarded eye on him; no one would be able to just walk into the Black Order like he just did.

xXx

"So, you're General Cross' kid? Tell me, where is that man?" a new man asked, he wore a barrette and glasses.

"I'm sorry, sir. Master Cross just told me to head to the Order after we were attacked by some…Noah's, I believe he called them. He did send Tim with me though, something about verification." A golden golem with a cross on its face flew out of the teenager's jacket and landed on his soaked silver hair.

"The Noahs. This is bad." The man murmured before speaking up. "Well, I'm Komui, the head officer of this fine establishment and from this moment on, your new boss! Welcome to the Black Order."

Allen shook the offered hand while hiding his malicious grin behind one of pleasantry.

The gears have finally begun to turn.

xXx

A small girl, no older than twelve, skipped joyfully up to a rather pudgy man in a rocking chair. The room was filled with floating pumpkin lights and candles.

"Millennie~!" The childish voice sung out as the girl jumped onto the mans lap.

"Why hello there, Road. What's got you so worked up this morning?" the man chuckled good naturedly.

"There's a new Noah. A new Noah's awakening. It's a new brother."

"We'll I suppose its time to pay him a little visit."

xXx

A small red head laid in a dingy ally-way, his tiny hands gripped at his forehead in agony. A pulsing pain pumped through his head and crimson liquid flowed over his fingers, why was this happening to him?

He faintly heard dual sets of footsteps approach him, but paid it no mind. He was otherwise preoccupied keeping his pain at a barely tolerable level. A piece of colorful foil wrapped candy appeared in his vision.

"Here have one. It's delicious." A girl said. The re head slowly looked up, not yet releasing his pulsing head. A girl with purple hair and a man with a top hat stood in front of him, both smiling welcomely.

Slowly he reached out with one hand and took the candy. Removing the wrapper and popping it into his mouth the red head couldn't stop the smile that over took his face. The pain was gone.

"See I told you it tasted good!" The girl smiled at him and offered him a helping hand which he hesitantly accepted.

"Thank you" he whispered out, head ducked.

"You're welcome! My name is Road, his name is Millennie. We'll be your new family as of today!"

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of you from now on." The man said, ruffling the young boy's locks.

"Welcome home, fourteenth."

xXx

Eleven people sat around the ridiculously long table that was covered with more than enough food, there was a loud commotion riling the occupants up, but it all died down once the main doors opened.

The Millennium Earl walked in with Road at his heels, though this isn't what caught their attention. It was the red headed child on the Earl's back. The kid was fine now, having gotten over his transformation, and was taking to his new life like a fish to water.

The Earl set the child down on the chair closest to him, ignoring his family's questioning looks.

"Aww, look at the kid Tyki! He's so adorable. Earl can I adopt him? Pretty please?" a man with a monocle asked, practically leaning over the table in order to smoosh himself with the child.

"How old are you anyways, Shounen?" the man next to him asked, he was shuffling a deck of black and white diamond cards.

"I-I'm eight…and a half." He whispered, head ducked with a blush on his face as red as his hair.

"Aww! Earl, you have to let me adopt him! He's so cute! Isn't he cute Tyki?" the man asked the other.

"Now, now Sheryl, don't traumatize the kid on the first day." Tyki chided his brother gently, but it seemed the man wouldn't give up his goal. It was only after a promise to talk about it to much greater lengths later did the man relinquish his hold and return to his seat.

"Family, this is Red. The new fourteenth Noah. I expect you to treat him well. He was an Orphan and living on the streets before being reborn so play nice." The Earl said. With that the dinner was started. With their attention now on the food, no one noticed little Red slip away.

xXx

The small pitter patter of footsteps echoed through the abandoned streets as Red ran through them. The white world seemed to go on forever and the boy almost gave up until the familiar door came into view. With a grin Red ripped open the door and bounced in.

"Did you see me, did you see me?!" he shouted with joy. The room's occupant sat up from his laying position on the couch with a smile.

"Every minute. I must say, you did a very good job! I'm so proud of you kiddo!" he cheered. Red pouted and his shadow grew.

"I'm not a kid Neah." Allen said, now standing there as a fifteen year old.

"Well you could be if you wanted to." He replied easily.

"Anyways, our plan is now in action. Step one was executed successfully."

"Now onto Step two." Neah pressed a single key on the reversed piano and many screens popped up, each displaying different views of both the Black Order and the Noah family.

"Soon, this war will be in our hands."

A/N: So…I'm back to the D. Gray-Man fandom. Yay~! Right? No? Eh, whatever. So I'm trying out this new fic, and yes it'll get confusing. Hopefully I'll be able to explain it properly and cut down on your confusion, but no promises. Anyways, again, I'm just testing the waters with this. If not many people like it, I'll trash it and go back to the Batman fandom (where I've been for a long time now 'cause you can do so much fluff there). This fic has been thought of in the last three hours so please tell me if you don't like it. I dedicate this fic to Indigo-Jay and others, but mostly her because she reviewed, favorited, and followed like a crazy person. Anywho, I missed you guys (people who have followed me from my other fics) tell me how I did yea? I do not own D. Gray-Man, review please~!?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

_"You have a really horrible attitude you know?" one of the clowns came up to him. "Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" _

_ "I don't have no parents, been abandoned since birth." The boy replied, his short legs kicking as he sat up high in the bare tree._

_ "Well," the clown reached up and yanked the boy off is perch and onto his shoulders. "Looks like we'll need to fix that huh?" _

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Lemme go!" the boy started struggling, but his small hands were being held in the man's much larger ones. _

_ "My name's Mana. I'll be the one to teach you those manners you're lacking." _

Allen woke up with a jolt. His body was half off the bed and the blankets covered the floor more than his body. With a sigh the white haired teen ran a hand over his face with an exhaustion that couldn't be fixed with sleeping. It had been seven years since he met Mana, and only six since the incident yet he was still having those despicable dreams.

A light knock echoed through the pitch black room before slowly dying out, as the sound died a creak took its place. A thin ray of warm yellow light pierced the cold darkness, the shadows shying away from the brightness.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again." A silhouette marred the beautiful golden light.

"Was I? Sorry for waking you up. I'm fine now." Allen turned onto his back, and arm over his forehead and his silver eyes locked on the ceiling.

"You know that's not what I meant." The light expanded as the door was opened wider before the shadows took its rightful place once again. The wooden door now completely shut, but the figure was now inside.

"I'm not in the mood today Neah." The two sat in silence for a moment, the atmosphere slightly tense, but not suffocating.

"Breakfast is ready. You should get up soon, or your cover will already be broken before having a chance to be used." And with that, Neah disappeared. As if the shadows in the room swallowed him whole.

xXx

"Allen, are you awake?" a light knocking echoed through the newly occupied room in the Black Order. The wooden door swung open to reveal a freshly showered and dressed Allen Walker.

"That I am Miss. Lee, and how are you faring on this fine morning?" he had a wide smile proudly displayed on his face.

"I'm great this morning, and it's ok to call me Lenalee, Allen, in fact I prefer it." She returned his smile, finding it refreshing compared to the dreary insides of the impeccably tall building. "But if you're ready, I'd be more than happy to show you the dining hall. I know you're new here and I don't want you to get lost already."

"I'd be honored thank you." After a slight debate on who would enter the dinning hall first ("I must insist, Lenalee". "No Allen, you _really_ have to go in first". "But I can't, it's an unbreakable rule in my beliefs".) Lenalee gave in and entered first, a beaming Allen following her closely behind.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME ALLEN!" the crowd yelled as soon as their newest recruit stepped through the door. A huge banner stretched across the ceiling and confetti was all around.

"W-What's this?!" Allen took in the scene with big eyes that flittered around, taking in everything it landed on.

"It's your welcome party. It's just for you, to welcome you to the Black Order!"

xXx

"Red? It's already one in the afternoon. Are you ok in there?" Tyki Mikk knocked on their newest member's door. It was only a temporary room for now, in fact, the Earl was planning on having the boy create his room later on that day.

"Red awake yet?" Road asked, popping out from behind her Uncle.

"No." Tyki resumed his pounding on the door. "Red! Come on, I know you've been through a lot, but thirteen hours of sleep is a bit much don't you think?!" Road rolled her eyes at his stupidity and pushed open the door.

"It's unlocked." She drawled as she strolled into the dim room with her arms behind her head.

"There's no one here." Tyki stated scanning the room with trained eyes. There was no mop of red hair in sight.

"Where do you think he is? His bed is made, did he even sleep last night?"

"Yes, actually, I did." Road yelped and pounced onto Tyki's shoulders at the unexpected voice.

"Shounen?" Tyki asked wearily. "Where are you?" He almost jumped out of his skin when the red head rolled out from under the bed, covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Is there something wrong with the bed?" three heads whipped towards the door towards the big man standing there.

"No." Red responded, not looking up from his feet. "I just…that's how I grew up." Awkward silence filled the room instantly.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs when you're ready." The Earl stepped to the side as Red rushed passed him. Only when it was certain the boy was out of sight did the man turn back to the remaining two with a stern look. "We need to fix this."

xXx

Allen walked back into the dinning hall before anyone could miss him. The moment the door clicked back into place a message blared over the PA system.

"_Allen and Kanda please report to Komui's office immediately. I repeat Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda report to Head Officer Komui's office immediately."_

A clatter of dishes echoed through the room as a long haired man abruptly stood; with his katana death gripped in his right hand the man exited the room with furious long strides. He barely paused to glance at the silverette before slamming open the freshly closed door so hard it imbedded into the wall.

"That's my cue." Allen mumbled to himself with a sigh and leisurely walked in the same direction the man stormed off in.

xXx

"You two are being sent to southern Italy to the ancient city of Mater. There have been reports from the finders of suspicious activity that is easily linked to innocence. You're to be deployed ASAP, you'll have fifteen minutes to prepare before it's time to depart." Komui debriefed them. Despite being tied up and covered in multiple lacerations he gave the report as seriously as he could muster.

"Che." Yuu Kanda simply stood up and left the room, throwing "Don't be late, Moyashi, or I _will_ leave you behind."

xXx

"Where's Tyki and Road?" the Millennium Earl turned around to see the newly adopted red headed child.

"I sent them out on an errand, they should be back soon though, don't worry." He replied, turning back to observe the garden. It was a fairly sunny day out and the weather was beautiful.

"Blech!" the sound echoed through the yard causing the Earl to whip his head to the chair parallel to his own. Little Red's face was scrunched up in disgust and his tongue hung out in the open air, his little hands gripped a tea cup, the liquid inside being the culprit of the younger's reaction.

Adam chuckled, it was amazing how innocent the kid could still be after everything he was put through.

**A/N: I know, pretty uneventful, but things will pick up with the next chapter, after all it **_**is**_** Allen's first mission and it's to Mater too. OH! I rewrote the first chapter a bit, not much but certainly made it cleaner and more clear…er….yea….oh, and I added some stuff that you'd probably want to read before continuing with this story. Otherwise it'll get a bit confusing. Yes, red and allen are the same person, yes I'll be explaining how it works later on in the series. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, just life you know? Anywho, I don't own D. Gray-Man, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Mater. A lost city that's story, no…legend dates back to as far as anyone could remember. The frightening ghost that walks amongst its labyrinth streets and passageways chased all of the city's citizens away. All, but one. One boy who was shunned by society, an outcast. Together they occupy the abandoned town, making it their domain and theirs alone. That is. Until a man dressed in pale yellow came to their town. Sure he didn't stay for long, but he came back with more. Many more. One by one they marched in, their long coats softly glowing in the moon's light. They said they were there to protect them. They'd only be there for a short while they said. But days turned into weeks which in turn bled into months.

Then, the monsters came. Of course, the finders (they later found out was their names) protected them. In fact, they both sat inside of a yellow barrier, watching with horror as each and every one of them were gunned down. Blood splattering against the shield as the last yellow coat fell.

Hope seemed lost. But it came back strong as dual black clad men falling from the sky. A blade sliced through the closest demon leaving a young man with a long pony tail in its crumbling wake.

xXx

"I think you scared them Kanda." Allen said as he worked on disabling the shield.

The samurai looked over shortly before turning back to the left over battlefield, "No, they're only traumatized."

"Like that's any better." The silverette murmured before giving a short shout of glee. The yellow barrier faded down, he was right. It was the same system as his own, well, almost the same, minor differences. "There we go, now let's get you out of here."

No sooner did he say that did he have to swing around and protect himself.

"Heheheh! An exorcist an exorcist! Let's play!" a monster. It took the appearance of a jester, how ironic.

"Sure. Kanda!" Allen called to his comrade without breaking contact. "Take them out of here. I'll take care of this one. It'll be clown to clown." With that he jumped into action. He dodged attack after attack the demon unleashed, a smirk on his face the whole time.

"Take this, exorcist!" a forked arm swung head on towards the lithe silverette. "You're done for!" Allen's eyes widened as he saw no escape.

Crimson droplets scattered through the air accompanied with the torn pieces of fabric that the attack ripped off.

"You know, you are _very_ lucky Kanda isn't around right now. You would've put a big wrench in my plans. Maybe have even ruined it. Even killing you wouldn't have justified the misdemeanor on your part." The black fabric slowly fell away, revealing the black arm underneath. The fingers were more like claws and elongated to sharp points.

"W-What's this!? You were holding back on me." the two fighters drew back from each other, prepping for the second attack.

"Like I said. This form isn't yet meant to be seen yet. Let's see." A light breeze was carried through the town, a small portion of it swirling softly around the blackened hand. As the silverette smirked the arm slowly morphed into a dark red color, far less smooth than its previous form.

"What did you just do!?" the creature backed a few more steps away.

"Like I said. This form isn't supposed to be seen as of yet. But don't worry, this should be more than enough for an akuma like you." Allen flexed his hand, reconnecting with the limits he had broken long ago. "Then again. I could use this to my advantage."

xXx

"Tyyykiiiii! You're so boring. I wish we could've brought Red with us, I bet he would be more interesting than you." Road whined. She sat on her Uncle's shoulders as they walked to the city of Mater. Sure they had used her dimensional doors but they didn't want to risk being spotted before hand. They were only there to observe, nothing else. Thus, the young looking Noah was doomed to entertain herself by seeing how many braids she could put in her Uncle's hair without being caught.

"You know why we can't. The Earl doesn't want to bring him into the outside world just yet. He wants to give him a chance to get…accustomed to our family before even thinking about introducing him back to those humans." Tyki took a long drag of his cancer stick, letting his words sit in their minds. They really did need to find a way to help heal the kid.

"He needs a name." Road stated after a while, which in hindsight seemed logical.

"I'll let you handle that, we're here." The two stood above the town, easily seeing down into every inch of the place.

"Looks like something's going on down there."

xXx

"You IDIOT Moyashi. I'll handle it, you said. It'd be clown to clown, you said. I sure as hell aint a clown!" Kanda bellowed to his partner after parrying the akuma's attack.

"My name is Allen, or can you not remember even that? Do you think I _tried_ to smash the akuma into you? Yes, I have a BaKanda sensor built into me and knew _exactly_ when to smash the wall when you're _right_ behind it." Allen responded. The two bickered back and forth despite the heat of battle, in fact it seemed as if their skills had improved during their argument than before.

Both soldiers had their fair share of wounds yet neither would show it, that'd be surrendering to their enemy. And their enemy? No it's not the akuma, it's each other.

"Don't you dare act all innocent to me Mo-ya-shi. First you slam that damned machine into me, then you decide to let that same exact machine _eat_ the innocence! You have no right to speak right now. And _don't_ call me 'BaKanda' dimwit." Kanda sliced off one of the arms of the akuma only for it to grow back. Stupid akuma morphing into stupid sand.

"My name is Allen! Fine then move aside _BaKanda_ and let me kill it!" Allen went in for the kill only to have Kanda in the way. Again.

"As if. You've had your chance. Why don't _you_ step aside and I'll show a newbie like you how it's done." The samurai unleashed hell's insects onto the akuma, barely leaving a scratch on its ever moving sand body.

"Yes. Such a marvelous job. I don't know _why_ I haven't thought of it before. Silly me. Here let me try to copy your oh so effective moves." Allen was tired. Sick and tired in fact, this fight was going on too long and it needed to end now. He had other places to be and things to do. His arm morphed into a cannon like thing, shooting bullet after innocent bullet at the akuma, not at all surprised when the machine exploded.

"Great job _idiot_, now the innocence is destroyed too!"

"Like it was on purpose, BaKanda. And my name's Allen!"

xXx

"Interesting. Looks like the Black Order has recruited a new exorcist." Tyki said in a puff of smoke.

"Allen huh? Looks like this was just got a lot more interesting." Road hopped off of her Uncle's shoulders, strolling towards a door she just summoned. "C'mon Tyki, I wanna play with Red some more."

The disciple followed, failing to realize how his hair fell in multiple braids of varying widths and length.

xXx

"So the innocence got destroyed huh? Oh well, nothing could have prevent it so it seems. At the very least, the two of you came back safe. Right now the Black Order needs exorcists more than it need innocence, but both are important of course." Kanda and Allen were back at the Order. Having just finished debriefing Komui, Allen couldn't help but feel a bit bad. This was his first missions, and it failed. Of course, Kanda was fairing no better, this having been his very first failed mission ever, it was fair to assume there'd be a lot less trees surrounding the Black Order's building before sunset.

"I'm deeply sorry Komui, if I had tried harder to defeat the Akuma a different way, maybe then the innocence would have been retrieved." Allen bowed his head in assumed shame.

"It's ok. There wasn't any major damage. You two should go rest up. Take advantage of the time you have before the next mission. You're dismissed."

xXx

"Road! Tyki! You're back!" a mop of red hair collided with a shin, one of each said persons. It was already late into the night and the duo was missed.

"Hey there Red! Do you know where the Earl is?" Tyki went down to one knee in order to properly ruffle the child's hair.

"He's out on the back porch. Careful though! He'll try and make you drink bitter _tea_." Red made a face, tongue sticking out and everything. "Anyways, come and check out my room Road! Millennie helped me pick out the toys and everything!" Red tugged excitedly on Road's hand, his whole body leaning towards the direction of his room.

"Go on, I'll tell Lord Millennium the details of our mission and join you two later." Tyki waved over his shoulder, knowing full well that the two were already gone as soon as 'go on' passed his lips. It was only a short stroll to reach the back porch where the Earl was waiting for him.

"How did your mission go?" the Earl asked casually, taking a sip of tea.

"It was a simple observation mission, not much happened. Oh!" Tyki exclaimed, but paused to take a bite of a near by biscuit. "There was a new one. A new exorcist that is. He seemed pretty strong, though a bit green. He may pose a threat, but not until the distant future. What was his name? Hmmm, I could've sworn that samurai said it at some point." Tyki finished off his biscuit and a cup of tea quickly followed it down.

"An absent name is fine for now." The earl swung around his small tea spoon. "I'm guessing it's safe to assume that your assessment went well. We'll talk more into depth later; I do believe that Red has his new room to show you. He was talking all about showing you two once you've gotten back, very excited that young man was. Go on now."

xXx

Tyki honestly didn't know what to expect. Red was a cute kid yet he had a rough life living on the streets, his likes and dislikes had a wide range filled with many variables. Saying a quick prayer to a God he didn't completely believe in the Noah of Pleasure opened the seemingly innocent door.

The room was a pastel blue with white trims. A queen size bed was pushed to a corner of the room; it was covered in multicolored pillows with stuffed toys laid out on top of a thick white comforter. The ceiling was covered with polka dots and the floor was littered in toys. In the opposite corner from the bed was a walk in closet freshly filled to the brim with brand new clothes. A built-into-the-wall television was placed mid-wall on the wall across from the bed with a gigantic toy chest below it. Road sat happily on the navy blue bean bag chair while Red revealed a game station that sat on the shelf next to the toy chest.

"Well Shounen, I must say I am impressed. You did a great job with making up your room." Tyki let out a low whistle taking a quick spin around. "Nice color."

"Tyki!" Red jumped up onto his shoulders. "Millennie took me out _all_ day today, we bought so much. Is that ok?" he cocked his head to the side revealing the hair cut he got to straighten out his once choppy hair.

"Of course it is. How else are you supposed to fill this room up?" Tyki lifted the boy off of his shoulders ad gently tossed him onto the bed, plopping down besides him.

"Tyki stop riling him up! I'm trying to get him to go to bed." Road pouted as she clambered up to join the two on the bed.

"Is a little red-head not catching his Z's?" Tyki latched onto Red's ankle as he tried to crawl away. In a flurry of movements Tyki maneuvered Red the right way and under the covers.

" 'm not trd." Red slurred, rubbing at an eye with a tiny fist.

"Sure you're not. We'll see you in the morning, g'night." Road said softly, ushering her Uncle out the door, peaking back in for a moment before shutting the door completely.

xXx

"So how was the second day?" A greenish glowing object was tossed up into the air and fell back into the waiting palm.

"We've secured our first piece of Innocence, I say it was a success." Allen stepped out of the shadows and into the piano room.

"I'd have to agree with that." Neah smiled and fiddled with the Innocence fragment in his hand. "Baby steps my dear nephew, baby steps."

**A/N: Sooo, I've a solid reason as to why I haven't updated recently. 1) I've been sick. The clinic I volunteer at had a rush day and I was the only one bringing in patients. Naturally I got sick. Still sick to be precise. 2) I've been going through the college application process and still have more questions than answers yet they say I'm 2/3 done. 3) though not as important, I didn't get a single review on the previous chapter. It wasn't that bad was it? =( Meanies.**

**ATTENTION!**

**So Red needs a name. should I name him Allen? Or do you guys want to pick one? I'll change his name in Chapter 5 so if I get nothing by then I'll just change it to Allen.**

**So I don't own D. Gray-Man, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
